


Lamentations of Some Fangirls (and one boy)

by Anonymous



Series: Ikigai verse [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Multi, Social Media, chat fic, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: quadaxelplease: YES BOW MY BBY NATHAN YOU DESERVE ITquadaxelplease: FUCK IT UP YOU TERRIFYING ROTATING NINJA STARyuzu2love: ^oh my god maggie please1shomauno: maggie you are the epitome of stupidity4nathanchen: hey that rhymedA little add-on to the original fic, Ikigai... You'd probably want to read that one first.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Ikigai verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555186
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Lamentations of Some Fangirls (and one boy)

**Welcome to the 2019 World Figure Skating Men's Free Skate Live Stream Chat Archive!**

**There are currently eight viewers: 4nathanchen, yuzu2love, quadkingqueen, quadaxelplease, yuzurufanyuu, figureskatinggeek, yurioniceirl, 1shomauno**

**See their archived comments and reactions below:**

yuzu2love: holy crap holy crap why am I so nervous

4nathanchen: ^Yuzus going to do great, he always does

yurioniceirl: dw im nervous tooo lmaoooo

quadkingqueen: yall its just us eight in this stream oof

quadkingqueen: us seven pieces of trash oof

quadaxelplease: ^we should’ve all just gone over to ur house and watched it if no one else will be commenting besides us lol

quadkingqueen: ^yeah probs but too late

4nathanchen: well there’s me…? So you seven friends and me the outcast ;-;

yurioniceirl: noooooo join us my dood

yuzu2love: we’re nice i swear

4nathanchen: lol thanks guys

figureskatinggeek: i wonder if yuzus gonna go for the quad loop??

1shomauno: hes been trying it during the practices so maybe?

**Representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu with his skate to _Origin_.**

4nathanchen: oH SHIT

yuzurufanyuu: hERE WE GO YALL

quadaxelplease: POOH-SAN GIVE HIM LUCK PLS

quadkingqueen: oh my god

yurioniceirl: DONT HURT URSELF BOO

figureskatinggeek: ^DONT FUCKING JINX IT

figureskatinggeek: also have i mentioned how much i fucking love this music

1shomauno: jump number one…!!!

yuzurufanyuu: quad loop…..

yuzu2love: YES!!!

quadaxelplease: OH MY GOD YES

yurioniceirl: IM SCREAMING

4nathanchen: OML HOLY CRAP

yuzu2love: alright quad sal wasnt that bad

1shomauno: neutral goe?

quadkingqueen: ugh no they gave him neutral

figureskatinggeek: thats alright thats alright

yuzurufanyuu: lets get this breadddddddd

quadaxelplease: ^no

yurioniceirl: ugh i love this step sequence

1shomauno: omg his expression

4nathanchen: hAWT

yuzu2love: wait whats his next jump

yuzu2love: OH triple loop nvm lmao

4nathanchen: YES im so happy

quadaxelplease: shouldve gotten a higher goe hmmmm

yurioniceirl: ^not that much speed ig, but it was a better landing than his other jumps

figureskatinggeek: AND A QUAD TOE…?

quadkingqueen: !!!

quadkingqueen: YES

yuzurufanyuu: BEAUTIFUL

1shomauno: OMG GORGEOUS

yuzu2love: waIT IS IT COMING UP

quadkingqueen: what’s coming up

yurioniceirl: THE JUMP IS COMING UP

1shomauno: YES IT IS

quadkingqueen: IDK WHAT YALL ARE TALKING CUZ ABOUT IM A NATHAN CHEN STAN WHAT JUMP

4nathanchen: QUAD TOE TRIPLE AXEL SEQUENCE BITCH

yuzu2love: hERE IT IS…!

1shomauno: hold ur breath!!

quadkingqueen: HOLY SHIT

quadaxelplease: WOW

yuzu2love: OMG THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

yuzurufanyuu: LISTEN TO THE CROWD OMG

1shomauno: ho.ly.crap

yurioniceirl: he’s not human wtf

yuzu2love: AND JUST A CASUAL 3F+3T OMG

figureskatinggeek: I LIKE LEGIT CANNOT BREATHE RN WHAT

quadaxelplease: OH MY GOSH WTF

yuzurufanyuu: yES SELL IT BOO

quadkingqueen: i need to watch his programs more omg

4nathanchen: TRIPLE AXEL EULER TRIPLE SAL??

figureskatinggeek: Y’ALL

yuzurufanyuu: EXPRESSIONS!!!

1shomauno: ...wow o.o

yuzurufanyuu: FUCKING SELL IT

yurioniceirl: my jaw has been glued open

quadaxelplease: im like… laughing?

quadaxelplease: im just so happy idk

yuzu2love: ^SAME BUT IM CRYING TOO

quadkingqueen: niiiiiice hydroblade

yuzurufanyuu: ugh his spins

4nathanchen: I LOVE

1shomauno: omg

figureskatinggeek: THAT DIDN’T FEEL LIKE FOUR MINUTES

yuzu2love: LOOK AT HIS EXPRESSION

quadaxelplease: aaaaand the avalanche of poohs!

yurioniceirl: IM CHEERING SO HARD RN

quadkingqueen: oh my god that was beautiful

yuzurufanyuu: THATS MY 2X OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST

yuzu2love: alright alright kiss and cry

yurioniceirl: who’s after yuzu?

4nathanchen: Nathan is!

yurioniceirl: omg thats gonna be tough

quadkingqueen: tell me about it.

4nathanchen: well… if his perfect short program is anything to go by, i think he’ll do fine!

figureskatinggeek: i’m excited for his free… no one’s seen it before!! Ben, do you know anything about it, you’re the smart one between us

1shomauno: lol nope I know nothing about it sorry guys

yurioniceirl: i just hope his injury isnt as bad as everyone though it was

quadkingqueen: he seems fine tho

quadaxelplease: LMAO BRIANS REACTION

yuzurufanyuu: shhh you guys the scores are almost out!!!

quadkingqueen: hes so tired look at all the sweat ;-;

1shomauno: 206?

1shomauno: THATS A RECORD THIS SEASON OMG

quadkingqueen: HIGHER THAN VINCENTS

quadaxelplease: WAIT THAT MEANS THE TOTAL SCORE

yuzu2love: 300 AGAIN

4nathanchen: LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOO

figureskatinggeek: FUCK YEEEAAHHHH

yuzurufanyuu: OMG HE LOOKS SO HAPPY

1shomauno: finally! another 300

quadkingqueen: awww look at him cheering

quadkingqueen: cutieeeeeee

**Representing the United States of America, Nathan Chen with his skate to _Land of All_.**

4nathanchen: ALRIGHT BITCHES ITS NATHANS TURN GET READY TO BE MURDERED BY THE KING

yuzurufanyuu: hawt

yuzurufanyuu: is that vera wang?

quadaxelplease: i dont think so lol… it looks too good for that

yuzu2love: ^HO SHIT

figureskatinggeek: LMAOOO BURN

quadkingqueen: omg im so nervous

yurioniceirl: hes gonna do fine

1shomauno: i can’t believe this dude is nineteen

4nathanchen: ikr

1shomauno: 19 and he’s already retired from competitions and started choreographing and then come back!!

quadaxelplease: omg thats actually hilarious

quadaxelplease: i hope he does well !!

yuzu2love: aight here we go

yurioniceirl: BITCH THE FIRST NOTE AN I ALREADY LOVE THIS PROGRAM

4nathanchen: IM FREAKING OUT HES MATURED SO MUCH

yuzurufanyuu: i just looked it up and apparently he helped choreograph this?? with shae-lynn??

quadaxelplease: ofc he did

quadkingqueen: jumpjuMP JUMP

figureskatinggeek: ITS A QUAD, RIGHT?

1shomauno: OMG THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

yurioniceirl: what.the.fuck.

yuzu2love: A LUTZ?? RIGHT OFF THE BAT??

quadaxelplease: MY MOUTH JUST DROPPED

4nathanchen: BITCH I TOLD YALL HE WAS GOING TO COME IN GUNS BLAZING

yuzurufanyuu: look at the goe??!! Omgggggg

quadkingqueen: omg the crowd is loving this and SO AM I

1shomauno: another jump….!

quadaxelplease: yeet

yurioniceirl: QUAD FLIP WHAT

4nathanchen: FUCK YES OMG

quadkingqueen: TWO OF THE HARDEST QUADS TO BEGIN THE PROGRAM

figureskatinggeek: holy shit.

quadkingqueen: MY MANS QUAD KING IS BACK

yuzurufanyuu: look at his face he looks so happy awwwww

yuzu2love: mini step sequence looking mighty fiiiiiine

4nathanchen: im like...crying? I missed this dude so much. It’s been a long year without him

yurioniceirl: OH AND JUST A CASUAL QUAD TOE OF P E R F E C T I O N

yurioniceirl: BECAUS EWHWY NOT AMRIT E

figureskatinggeek: ok now he’s just showing off

quadkingqueen: is he doing ALL the quads??

quadaxelplease: ^if he throws ina qyad axel im actuall ygoing to haev an aneurism

1shomauno: ^i think you’re ALREADY having an aneurism, Maggie

quadaxelplease: ^Shut up ben

yuzurufanyuu: I dont think hes doing 4loop

quadaxelplease: ah a triple axel

yurioniceirl: WASNT THAT THE JUMP THAT GAVE HIM THE MOST TROUBLE

yuzu2love: ah yes and it was beautiful

1shomauno: what the fuck i though this dude was supposed to be injured

4nathanchen: BITCH IM CRYING RN

1shomauno: this bitch pulled an uno reverse on us

quadaxelplease: ^was that a shoma pun?

1shomauno: maybe

quadkingqueen: i.want.to.die.rn

yuzurufanyuu: look at these fucking spins

yurioniceirl: omg

yurioniceirl: omg

yuzu2love: This step sequence?? Is?? Beautiful??

4nathanchen: spread eagle… maybe a prep for another jump??

4nathanchen: HOLY SHIT A QUAD TOE

figureskatinggeek: A TRIPLE TOE

4nathanchen: A COMBO WTF

1shomauno: am i dreaming rn?

yuzurufanyuu: bitch and I thought Yuzuru’s performance was a miracle now look at this dude he hasn’t done a solo triple yet

yurioniceirl: the axel

yuzurufanyuu: bitch that doesn’t count

quadaxelplease: ah 3lutz+3toe there’s your triple

quadaxelplease: and bitch i wish that quad axel was in this prog lmao could you imagine

yuzurufanyuu: THOSE TRIPLES AINT SOLO THO

1shomauno: ugh darm proposal 261!!! I want to see Nathan do all the quads why is that dumb rule in place

quadkingqueen: 3 FLIP 1 LOOP 3 SAL WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING CHRIST IS THIS

yuzu2love: wait does this mean he’s going to win?

figureskatinggeek: BITCH I DUNNO LOOK AT HIS TECHNICAL SCORE

4nathanchen: OH MY GOD I THINK HES GOING TO WIN

1shomauno: listen to the crowd clapping along

quadaxelplease: im done. Goodbye everyone. I’m going to sleep. I am hallucinating.

yuzurufanyuu: ^BITCH GET BACK HERE YOU AINT HALLUCINATING MAGGIE

quadaxelplease: FUCK

quadkingqueen: LOOK AT HIS TECHNICAL SCORE

yurioniceirl: wait iTS ALREADY OVER HOW

yuzurufanyuu: HOLY CRAP MY HEART IS POUNDING

4nathanchen: HES SO PROUD OF HIMSELF LOOKIE

4nathanchen: IM SO PROUD TOO WTF

quadkingqueen: OH MY GOD IM SOBBING

1shomauno: he’s going to win. No doubt. He was already in the lead during the sp and that choreo was fnatastic

yurioniceirl: omg raf’s smile lmaoooo

quadaxelplease: YES BOW MY BBY NATHAN YOU DESERVE IT 

quadaxelplease: FUCK IT UP YOU TERRIFYING ROTATING NINJA STAR

yuzu2love: ^oh my god maggie please

1shomauno: maggie you are the epitome of stupidity

4nathanchen: hey that rhymed

figureskatinggeek: him hugging raf and looking so relieved that he didnt fall?? Im b r o k e n

quadkingqueen: im shook

4nathanchen: I CANT WAIT FOR KISS AND CRY

yuzurufanyuu: does this mean he’s permanently coming back to competitive figure skating

yurioniceirl: lmao imagine he wins and hes like ‘nope bye im retiring again’

1shomauno: power move right there lol

1shomauno: but please dont

quadaxelplease: I kind of feel bad for jason,,, he’d have to do ALL quads to beat a performance like that

figureskatinggeek: wtf nathan is barely sweating

quadkingqueen: AN ACTUAL GOD

yuzu2love: ok here we go bitches

1shomauno: 216???

quadkingqueen: W H A T T H E F U C K

1shomauno: BITCH HE JUST BROKE YUZU’S NEW RECORD BY TEN POINTS

yuzurufanyuu: holy fuck

quadaxelplease: i ship a couple that breaks eachothers records

figureskatinggeek: ^kinda same tho

yurioniceirl: WAIT HIS TOTAL SCORE THEN

4nathanchen: BITCHES !!

1shomauno: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

yuzu2love: HOW???

quadaxelplease: AM I READING THIS SHIT CORRECTLY

quadkingqueen: 323!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

yuzurufanyuu: THIS GOAT GETS INJURED, NEEDS SURGERY, RETIRES, AND COMES BACK A YEAR LATER TO WIN THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS

figureskatinggeek: I SCREAMED AND SCARED MY CAT IM SORRY FUDGE MOMMYS JUST HAPPY

yurioniceirl: I CANNOT BELIEVE

yuzu2love: HE JUST??? BEAT YUZUS SCORE??? BY 23 WHOLE POINTS??

4nathanchen: HELLA OVERSCORED BUT DAMN I DONT BLAME THOSE JUDGES BECAUSE W HATT HE FUCK HESSU PERHUMAN

quadkingqueen: IM STILL SCREAMING

4nathanchen: I AM TOO

quadaxelplease: GOLD MEDAL BITCHESSSSS

**Representing the United States of America, Jason brown with his skate to _Simon and Garfunkel_ Medley.**

** } Click here to see the rest of Jason Brown's performance chat archive**

**2019 World Figure Skating Championships Senior Men's Medal Ceremony.**

yurioniceirl: medal ceremonyyyyyyyyyyy

1shomauno: lmaooo i just realized

yuzurufanyuu: realized what

1shomauno: nathan and yuzu were both resting (yuzu for 4 months and nathan for an entire year)

4nathanchen: yep

yuzu2love: wow goats

figureskatinggeek: leGENDS

1shomauno: and they both beat out the skaters who won their respective national championships (shoma and vincent)

quadaxelplease: OMG LOOK AT VINCENT ON THE 3RD PLACE PODIUM HE LOOKS SO HAPPY

yurioniceirl: you know what they say lol. 1st is relieved, 2nd is frustrated, 3rd is just happy to be there

4nathanchen: aww vincent the meme king

quadkingqueen: why am i so happy??

yuzu2love: oh shIT HERE HE COMES MY BABY MUSHROOM

yuzurufanyuu: YES MY CHILD GET THOSE CHEERS

quadaxelplease: it must be kind of disappointing for yuzu to lose on home turf tho

figureskatinggeek: ikr, especially for someone so determined to win like him

1shomauno: and here comes the king himself

4nathanchen: drumrollllllllllllll for my babyyyyyy

quadkingqueen: FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

yuzu2love: omg hes so happy

yurioniceirl: look at his eyes

1shomauno: omg hes glowing!!

quadkingqueen: THATS RIGHT BITCH NO TIME FOR FUCKING HANDSHAKES

quadkingqueen: PULL VINCENT INTO A FUCKING HUG YES

yuzurufanyuu: ^holy fuck

figureskatinggeek: lmaoooo same tho

4nathanchen: yes hug yuzuru my two troopers holy crap both legends what

1shomauno: ^that made a lot of sense

quadaxelplease: ship even tho they dont interact

figureskatinggeek: ship

yurioniceirl: ship

yuzu2love: ^miss me with that shipping bullshit

quadaxelplease: wait i forgot they do know eachother really well

yuzurufanyuu: what?

quadaxelplease: Nathan’s been going to TCC really often ever since 2017 for camps and choreography so him and Yuzuru would have seen one another a few times

yuzu2love: also Nathan’s choreographing parts of Yuzuru’s exhibition piece for next season!

quadkingqueen: ^yepyepyep i heard about that

quadaxelplease: fucking shipppppppp

4nathanchen: medalssssssss

quadkingqueen: omg omg omg

yuzurufanyuu: (i ship too lol)

1shomauno: bronzeeeeee to vincenttttttttt

yurioniceirl: LOOK AT HIM SMILING

quadaxelplease: HES LIKE SO GENUINELY HAPPY ITS SO PURE

figureskatinggeek: yuzuru keeps bowing to the guy giving him his medal lmao

yuzu2love: its so weird he seems disappointed but every once in a while, he’ll glance off camera and smile so genuinely?? like wtf is he looking at??

1shomauno: the crowd??

yuzu2love: ^probably

4nathanchen: NATHAN

quadkingqueen: CHEN

quadaxelplease: GOLD

quadkingqueen: M E D A L

1shomauno: nvm i take it back 

yuzu2love: ¿?

1shomauno: Yuzuru’s looking at nathan, look

1shomauno: i ship

yurioniceirl: SHIP

figureskatinggeek: SHIP

yuzurufanyuu: SHIP!!

quadaxelplease: S H I P !!!

4nathanchen: wait thats actually so cute

quadkingqueen: awwwwww

yuzu2love: a bouquet of flowers but I ONLY SEE THREE GIANT FLOWERS ON THE PODIUM

yurioniceirl: lmao trueeee

quadaxelplease: also when did nathan and yuzu get so emo?? They’re both wearing all black except for a few highlights of color

figureskatinggeek: they even have matching black blades omgggggg

yurioniceirl: COUPLE OUTFITS

yuzu2love: TWINSIES

1shomauno: SHIP!

1shomauno: aight national anthem bitches shut up for a lil bit

4nathanchen: i aint american tho

1shomauno: shut it you work here it counts

4nathanchen: fine

quadkingqueen: YAY!!! CONGRATZ TO THE THREE OF THEMMM

figureskatinggeek: did anyone catch vincent’s proud smile throughout all that?

yurioniceirl: woooooooot

quadaxelplease: picturesss

yuzu2love: i have to remind myself that nathan is a teenager??

quadkingqueen: hes also the shortest lmao ooooooooof

4nathanchen: ^^lmao same to both

yuzu2love: he’s a year older than me and hes been through so much??

yuzurufanyuu: this poor kid he’s already had two surgeries and missed out on the olympics

1shomauno: the olympics that hes dreamed about his entire life, dear lorddddd

figureskatinggeek: moar picturesssss

yurioniceirl: yes thats right step on the top podium my three champions

quadaxelplease: well that was a fucking rollercoaster

1shomauno: ^god, same

quadaxelplease: im having heart palpitations

quadkingqueen: aw they’re going back to their own podiums… sad

1shomauno: Im sad theres no yuzuru-shoma wedding ceremony :,(

quadaxelplease: ^awwwww boo im sorry, benny

yuzu2love: aw nathan and yuzuru joking around as if they arent eachothers biggest competition

yuzu2love: like hahah cute and all but dont rip eachothers throats out pls

1shomauno: bitch we’ve established that they’re really good friends from TCC

yurioniceirl: awww theyre both laughing and nathans being a brat

4nathanchen: look at yuzu blatantly eyeing nathans medal omg what

quadkingqueen: nathan noticed??

1shomauno: sexual tension??

4nathanchen: ^ben stop it

yuzurufanyuu: wait yuzu you cant just grab the medal from nathan

yuzurufanyuu: wait

1shomauno: uhm

yuzu2love: wat

yurioniceirl: ...

yurioniceirl: FUCK YEAH

quadaxelplease: HOLY SHIT

4nathanchen: ARE THEY KISSING

yuzu2love: WHAT THE FUCK

quadkingqueen: OMG OMG OMG

figureskatinggeek: VINCENT IS CLAPPING

figureskatinggeek: DID HE KNOW??

1shomauno: THIS SI SO MUCH BETTER THAN A WEDDING CEREMONY WTF

yuzurufanyuu: FUCKING SHIP SAILED MY DUDES

yuzu2love: fine i concede i ship it too

yurioniceirl: IM LIKE SOBBING RN

4nathanchen: BOYFRIEND GOALS??? WORLD CHAMPIONS??

quadaxelplease: BOYFRIENDS THAT SLAY TOGETHER STAY TOGETHER

quadkingqueen: ARE WE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT HOW SWEET THIS IS

yuzurufanyuu: NATHAN IS SOBBING

yuzurufanyuu: WHY IS HE SOBBING WHAT IS YUZURU SAYING TO HIM

figureskatinggeek: WE NEED THOSE LIP READERS ON THOSE JAPANESE SHOWS ASAP

1shomauno: YUZURU SAID I LOVE YOU

1shomauno: REWIND AND WATCH THAT LAST PART AGAIN

1shomauno: HE SAID I LOVE YOU TO NATHAN

4nathanchen: BITCH I WOULD BE SOBBING TOO WTF

yuzu2love: OMG THIS IS SO SOFT

yurioniceirl: WHEN DID THIS LITERALLY BECOME YURI ON ICE

quadaxelplease: BITCH IM FUCKING SHOOK

yuzurufanyuu: did anyone suspect this?? Like we all thought yuzuvier or yuzusho or even vinthan but apparently not LMAO

4nathanchen: I SPILLED MY SALSA ON THE COUCH IM DEAD WHEN MY MOM GETS HOME BUT IDGAF

quadkingqueen: today is the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> quadaxelplease is named Maggie  
1shomauno is named Ben  
Maggie's name is of importance but Ben's isn't as much. 
> 
> more to come !!
> 
> :)


End file.
